The movable components within a vehicle's powertrain can generate unwanted noise audible inside or outside the vehicle. Multiple moving components can magnify such noise. For example, an electrically variable transmission with multiple electric motor assemblies may be noisy. When two or more motors are operating, the noise output of the transmission is magnified.